The University of Texas M. D. Anderson Cancer Center is proposing a Lymphoma Specialized Program of Research Excellence (SPORE). The primary goal of this Lymphoma SPORE is to improve the cure rate of lymphoma through innovative therapeutic strategies based on effective and focused translation of recent discoveries in lymphoma biology, immunology, and molecular genetics. The M. D. Anderson Lymphoma SPORE is a multidisciplinary collaborative effort between basic and translational scientists, clinical investigators, hematopathologists, and biostatisticians that is organized in 4 research projects and 4 core resources, as well as programs for developmental research and career development program. The research projects listed are designed to target specific areas important in lymphoma: Project 1 - Epigenetic-based therapy of Hodgkin lymphoma (Liu/Younes) Project 2 - Development of 8-chloro-adenosine therapy (Gandhi/McLaughlin) Project 3 - Targeting MDM2/P53 in ALL (Andreeff/O'Brien) Project 4 - Gene expression profiling and pathway targeted therapy in peripheral T-cell lymphoma (Chan/Vose) Core and other resources are the following: Core A - Administrative Core B - Biospecimen Core C - Clinical Research Core D - Biostatistics and Bioinformatics Development Research Program (DRP) and Career Development Program (CDP)